


the sweetest days I've found

by katayla



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: A love story.
Relationships: John Brooke/Margaret March
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	the sweetest days I've found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



If anyone had pointed it out to Meg, she would've been shocked, but her afternoon walk had recently begun coinciding with John Brooke's departure from the Laurence house. As for the gentleman, he found his usually brisk step slowing as he passed the Marches'.

On this particular October day, Mr. Brooke was a little late and Meg lingered outside the Marches' gate. She bent to tie her shoe and straightened the ribbons on her bonnet. Perhaps Mr. Brooke observed her dawdling as he emerged from the Laurences', or perhaps he would've done it anyway, but when he caught up to Meg, he offered her his arm for the first time.

Meg caught her breath. She had never walked like this with any man but her father. Mr. Brooke's arm was so much larger than hers and he held hers so steadily.

"And how were your pupils today?" he asked. They had lately fallen to exchanging teaching stories and Meg had grown to depend on his advice.

He had to ask the question twice, so absorbed was Meg in keeping tight hold of his arm and avoiding his eyes.

"Much better today," Meg said. "And Laurie?"

Mr. Brooke smiled. "Studying hard."

"I'm glad to hear it," Meg said. She chanced a look up at him. "He will miss your guidance when he leaves for college."

"He will do well, if he applies himself. And I am needed elsewhere."

"The army will be lucky to have you. And we will pray for your safety."

Mr. Brooke smiled down at her and they walked on in silence. When they parted, he held her gloved hands in his. His hands were very warm in the cold air and the fleeting thought crossed Meg's mind--what would his hands feel like on her bare skin?

+

"Yes, John," Meg whispered, and hid her face in his waistcoat. He wrapped his arms around her, and Meg felt for the first time the embrace of a man. She felt entirely safe in his arms and, after a moment, a little less than safe in a way that thrilled her. She stepped closer to him and felt more than heard his breath catch.

"Meg," he said, and his hands moved to her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"Come here," he said, and sat down. Meg was sorry to lose his embrace, but then he guided her down onto his knee and it was an entirely new sensation to be in a man's lap. He leaned his forehead against hers and said her name again.

"John," she said. " _My_ John."

"Am I?" he murmured. "You have no idea how long I've loved you."

"Tell me," she said.

"Since before the picnic," he said, his face very close to hers. "Since almost the very first time I saw you."

Meg looked down, but John reached out and tilted her chin up, so her eyes met his.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, and Meg nodded.

John's lips brushed against hers and Meg let out a tiny gasp. His touch warmed her and excited her, and her arms went around his back as she swayed closer to him.

+

All too soon, Laurie had committed to college and John, in turn, committed to the army. For a man who had once considered himself friendless, there was quite a crowd at his departure. Meg stood very close to him while the Laurences shook his hand and the Marches hugged him.

Then it was Meg and John alone, as everyone else pretended not to look at them. Meg had resolved to be very brave and, as a result, found herself unable to look her beloved in the eyes.

John stooped down and kissed her quickly. At that gesture, Meg's eyes began to fill. She threw her arms around him. "I am still glad," she said, "but it is very hard."

"I'll come back," he said, and hugged her, very hard.

One more press of her hand with his, that hand that was now so familiar, and he was gone.

+

Meg crept into John's room at the Laurences'. They had convinced him to accept their care by reminding him of the hospital bed he would free up for someone else. Everyone said he was recovering well and everyone agreed it wasn't quite proper for Meg to be alone with him in the bedroom.

And yet it wasn't so very hard to slip out of the drawing room where everyone else was gathered. 

John lay quietly in the bed. He was pale and bandaged and so dear. She sat next to his bed and took his hand in hers. It didn't take very long for his eyes to open and a smile to spread across his face.

"Meg."

She leaned down to kiss him. She meant it to be a gentle kiss, but John drew her closer, and Meg found herself half in bed with him.

"I'm sorry," John said, letting go of her, but Meg slipped off her boots and crawled the rest of the way into bed with him. She put her head against his chest.

"I was so worried," she said.

John stroked her hair. "I'm home now."

+

Meg sat in her bedroom and brushed her hair. She could hear her husband moving through the house.

_Her husband._

It had been a day overflowing with warmth and joy, and everyone she loved in the world had been there to celebrate her union with the one she loved best of all.

She heard John's footsteps and turned to see him enter the room. He stood there for a moment, watching her. Meg had changed into her dressing gown, but John was still in his wedding finery. She swallowed and smiled at him. He came to her, kissed the top of her head, took the hairbrush, and began running it through her hair. His strokes were long and gentle and Meg felt her breathing slow. When John put the brush down, she turned and put her arms around him. 

"Come," John said. "Let's learn something new together."


End file.
